Detras de Aquella Verdad
by LaBev713
Summary: ¿Hisana esta viva? ¿Rukia a cargo de la casa noble de los Kuchiki? ¿Byakuya ascendido? ¿demonios? ¿Un hermano perdido de Hisana que, casualmente es hermano de Rukia? ¿Hisana murió de 'causas naturales como todos creíamos?
1. ¿Previsto estaba?

¡HOLA!

Aquí yo jaja han de decir _a pero esta como molesta,_ jaja ya sé no lo tiene que esconder y ahora por inspiración decidí escribir algo de que me ronda en la mente y siempre se me hizo algo muy interesante, lindo la pareja de Byakuya y Hisana, siempre se me han hecho la ternura,¡ la pareja **perfecta** en pocas palabras!

Todo esto se sitúa en el lapso de los 17 meses y todo es original, o sea, dentro de mi cabeza de loca.

Bleach no es mío, si lo fuera Hisana seguiría viva y felizmente casada con el "_adorable"_ Byakuya, y tal vez y Ichigo y Rukia ya hubieran tenido unos 5 hijos jaja, ok no.

Que comience mis locuras jaja

* * *

><p>En las profundidades del castillo, exactamente en el sótano, donde se tenían a los presos de alta seguridad y más peligroso, estos eran custodiados por la familia de <em>dragones<em>, expertos en el arte de asesinar y que fueron terribles creyentes de la muerte, cuando estaban vivos y pagaban sus condenas en ese terrible mundo _encadenados_ a su destino; se encontraba un chico de 22 años eso simulaba su apariencia pero la realidad era dura, tenia aproximadamente unos 300 años de vida.

— vaya, vaya… ¿ya te has cansado de joder? — decía aquel chico de una manera divertida; caminado hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo, por esos grandes pasillos, su voz se hizo presente por toda la habitación gracias a los ecos, sin necesidad de gritar.

— … —

— ¿has estado muy callada nee-chan?, ¿acaso los ratones te han comido la lengua?; ¡ha, ha, ha!—llego a donde se encontraba la persona con la cual estaba "hablando", tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo, rio de una manera escalofriante, aquel hombre de cabello pincho.

— … —

—¡ DI ALGO MALDITA! — su paciencia llego a los limites, tomo las rejas de metal con las grandes manos que poseía y con sus ojos con un profundo color verde quiso mirar del otro lado, su ceño fruncía de una manera desagradable y pudo canalizar desde afuera a la pequeña mujer. Detrás de la fría celda se veía una pequeña figura, la mujer mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sentada en un pequeño trapo en el piso; solo la fría oscuridad la acobijaba en ese momento.

— Oye maldita, o no me digas que es la ley del hielo— espero la endemoniada respuesta — ¿acaso no piensas contestarme o decirme algo que me afecte emocionalmente? — retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de las rejas, ya más tranquilo; se pudo notar la pequeña luz que provenía de la entre abierta puerta que apenas y se podría decir que era lo único que se podía apreciar en esa inmensa oscuridad que cubría toda la habitación, que su cabello era un tono negro profundo, sus ojos eran pequeños y todo su cabello estaba despeinado de manera rebelde.

— solo una cosa: podrías controlar un poco mas tu carácter, aparte de eso no tengo nada que decir, ni hablar con… mi… hermano— contesto de una vez por todas, pero de una manera cortante, muy frágil y dulce voz que provenía dentro la celda.

—ooooohhh pero que significa esto; no me llamabas hermano desde hace 5 años— su mirada se centro en la parte central de la reja y de nuevo esbozo en su rostro esa terrible sonrisa.

—Era porque… — sonrió a penas muy duras penas, sin que él lo notara —ya ni siquiera recordaba quien eras— dijo victoriosa con esas últimas palabras.

— ¡ha!, y yo pensaba que era por que estabas furiosa de que te quería matar o…— dijo con un tono de desprecio —porque te separe de aquel hombre— un aura negativa se sentía en el lugar de la conversación, grandes pasos se hicieron presentes, solo se escucho un chillido de la puerta de acero cerrándose y esa pequeña luz que provenía de afuera desapareció y todo se tiño de nuevo en color negro.

**Soul Society **

En los cuarteles de la primera división, Yamamoto Genryusai hacia un llamado a los capitanes de las 13 divisiones, por medio de las mariposas infernales se convocaba a todos a una reunión urgente.

— Pero… ¿qué sucede?— decía un peliblanco mientras que la mariposa negra se posaba sobre su muñeca, dando el aviso; este era Jushiro Ukitake el capitán de la última división en _Ugendō_, lugar donde descansaba.

— ¿Por qué hace esa pregunta Ukitake-san?, es otra estúpida reunión de capitanes que convoca ese viejo barbudo — dijo con deprecio la subordinada de tal escuadrón y es que hace aproximadamente 7 mese atrás, la habían encontrado encadenada en el mundo del precipicio, pero… esa era otra historia.

— algo me incomoda eso es todo — dijo para des afanarse de confesionario de tal chica y levantándose para dar marcha a la reunión de capitanes.

— Y, ¿va a ir Ukitake-san?— pregunto incrédula al verlo tan pensativo.

— oye, Sam, cuantas veces te he dicho que llamas al capitán como se debe — entro de abriendo la puerta corrediza una pequeña figura, de baja estatura, cabello asimétrico, y grandes ojos color violeta con un rebelde mechón que caía en medio de estos.

— pero que rayos, si es Rukia— dijo un tanto atontada — ¿que no se suponía que es tu día libre? —

— se "suponía", pero tenía que venir para poder entregar mi reporte sobre mi estancia en el mundo humano — su tono en la voz era cansado y fastidiado; camino hacia en pequeño escritorio de su capitán y lo dejo arriba.

— ooo, no sabía que era mucho como para que te hubieras tardado 7 meses en entregarlo completo — dijo con un tono de burla y superiorísimo —o… acaso escribiste una novela sobre tu vida, y un romance vivido — pero esta se enojo, ya que ni mínimo grano de atención le ponían.

— Kuchiki, te podría encargar el papeleo, tengo que ir — fueron las últimas palabras de Ukitake antes de salir de su oficina y caminando a un paso lento.

— Pero como es terco el capitán— Sam, por un pequeño periodo se pudo visualizar en su rostro preocupación —te has dado cuenta que últimamente Ukitake-san pone mucha confianza en ti, Rukia — quito ese semblante de preocupación y sonrió para sí misma

—el capitán estará bien, y creo que tienes razón, tengo que entrenarme mejor para… — pero sus palabras se fueron dejando un vacio.

— ¿para mejorar que Rukia? — se voltio hacia donde se encontraba la ojiazul.

— olvídalo, será mejor que vallamos a los campos de entrenamiento, para que practiques kidō, ya que aun no lo has podido controlar bien y ya se acerca las pruebas — salió del recinto con todos aquellos papeles que tenía que sellar, a decir verdad no le molestaba pero era tanto el trabajo de un capitán; siempre se pregunto cómo era posible que su hermano no se desesperada tanto.

— Parece que ya todos están aquí — dijo con esa gruesa voz que se cargaba el comándate y capitán de la primera división, en ya dicha reunión. —Los convoque porque hoy, se recibe una gran noticia de parte de la guardia real — sin más rodeos, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Pero comandante?— hablo Unohana —no habíamos tenido noticias de la de la guardia real, desde hace 110 años, cuando…— corto lo último de forma rápida.

—tienes razón Unohana y es por el mismo motivo que los he reunido hoy a aquí —

— ¿quiere decir comandante? — Shunsui Kyōraku fue el primero en hacer la pregunta del año; esto lo dijo muy conmocionado ante las palabras del comandante y a su vez sorprendido.

— la guardia real me ha pedido que requiere a otro miembro y me pidió específicamente a uno de los capitanes que hoy se encuentran aquí presentes y ese es…— dijo firme y fiel a las palabras que estaba pronunciando y observando por toda la habitación al elegido —Kuchiki Byakuya —

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Continuara?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>GLOSARIO<strong>

**Dragones**: Es una familia, donde cada 100 años nace un heredero con la sangre del primer dragón; fueron crueles asesinos despiadados, estos cuidan y custodian la llave real y a los prisioneros como ya había mencionado, solo pueden ser controlados por la familia real, hasta el momentos solo se conocen 3 y el cuarto sigue desaparecido (jaja y mis locuras, eso yo lo invente Todos los Derechos Reservados Por Mi xDD)

**Sam**: Personaje femenino creado por su autora o sea yop jaja; niña desastrosa, inentendible, ruda, rezongona, encontrada un mes después de la despedida de Rukia E Ichigo, en el mundo del precipicio, entro a la división y actualmente está bajo las órdenes de la casa noble de los Kuchiki.

**Ugendō: **Un lugar exclusivo donde descansa Ukitake por los achaques de su enfermedad, está situada dentro de la misma división.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Ok y que les pareció, ya deben de sospechar quien es la mujer detrás de las rejas, mejor no revelo nada hasta el próximo capítulo (claro si me lo pide la gente), ya se que esta muy aburrido pero toma sus riendas, eso creeo yo 8D.

Dejarme un Review no cuesta mucho y aquellos que leen en silencio también xD.


	2. El fuego quema,¡la decisión de Byakuya!

Hola mis queridas Lectoras /

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review, ¡LAS ADORO! y a el apoyo de la comunidad del facebook que muchas Ichirukistas pasan de vez en cuando xD.

fufu como iba diciendo, ya deben decir -Ya actualiza- ya sé, pero todo fue culpa de la escuela (según ella apunta a un libro mientras mira a la computadora, pero en realidad su dedo apunta su hermana y la mira con cara de ¿WTF? o_O),tener tanto examen en 2 semanas y solo tengo 5 materias y yo me quejo o_O, en todas aprobé, van a empezar los semestrales los más temidos por cualquier estudiante ¿normal?, así que no podre actualizar muy seguido, ya sé que pena pero ya faltan 10 días para que salga de vacaciones xD, me alegro 8D.

Después de tantas excusas empezare con la historia ojala y sea de su agrado u_uU.

* * *

><p>—Pero…— no lo podía decir — ¿Por… que? — Renji no lograba articular ninguna palabra, se había quedado congelado, pero no fue por la zanpakuto de Rukia, por algo mucho peor.<p>

—Te lo he dicho Abarai — lo miro de una forma escalofriante —no me hagas repetirlo dos veces— su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión por la reacción de su teniente -mejor dicho ex teniente- eso explicaba algo —he renunciado a mi puesto como capitán— de nuevo esas palabras y ese silencio tan incomodo.

—… realmente no lo entiendo…— bajo la cabeza con la mirada en el suelo, no sabía cómo responder, que debía decir en una situación como esta.

—A partir de hoy, otra persona ocupara mi puesto…— miro al peli rojo— yo ya no soy parte del sexto escuadrón— ante estas secas palabras, se retiro de su antigua oficina.

Todos, absolutamente todos, lo miraban de forma extraña, otros horrorizados, unos con cara de alivio; pero Byakuya con su alto orgullo, no ponía mínima atención en su antiguo escuadrón o extraños que se encontraban presentes, el rumor corrió como agua por los ríos, como un terremoto y todo el mundo ya lo sabía, lo único que faltaba era un gran desenlace del ¿Por qué tan repentina decisión?

—¡Espere… capitán! — era la voz de Renji quien corría de forma rápida tratando de alcanzar al noble, al alcanzarlo llego jadeante y con los ojos aún dilatados por la tremenda conmoción de antes.

— ¿Qué quieres Renji?... ya no me llames capitán, te lo había dicho…

— ¿Cual es la razón de esta noticia? — se tranquilizo por semejante maratón que corrió, y fue directo al punto.

El noble por orgullo, solo pudo atinar a darle la espalda y caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero, sus pasos fueron detenidos.

—Se que no va responder a mis preguntas pero quiero que lo piense— se notaba que esta mas que decidido — ¿ya se lo ha dicho a… Rukia? — soltó la pregunta del millón.

Sus palabras solo quedaron en el viento, ya que el noble despareció con la ayuda de su shunpo, sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del peli rojo y rechazando a dar alguna respuesta que diera más información a los hechos que se presentaban.

Sabía muy bien lo que sucedía Renji, solo pudo seguir como un buen teniente hasta el final y regreso al interior del escuadrón, con la mirada puesta sobre el piso.

**Casa Noble Kuchiki**

Todo se cubría de una extensa oscuridad, algo que nada más se podría encontrar en una densa noche con una brillante, grande, luna llena; la espesura del pasto un verde muy intenso, era muy precioso ya que el roció era muy hermoso para esas épocas del año, donde la primavera hacia sus comienzos y donde los arboles con sus bellas flores de sakura florecían.

En una habitación, de la enorme mansión de la familia Kuchiki que daba enfrente de un estanque donde se notaba el reflejo de la luna llena, se encontraba el noble, Kuchiki Byakuya, estaba de pie frente a un altar, donde se encontraba varias fotografías donde tan solo observarlas varios recuerdos se hacían presentes, en especial de la mujer que tanto amo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La puerta corrediza se abrió con calma, después de dar pasó a que esta se abriera; en la entrada se pudo divisar a una mujer de compleción baja, cuerpo delgado, grandes ojos, piel pálida, con un corto mechón que caía en su rostro un tanto grueso con un cabello cortó, pero muy de la forma de decir agradable._

—_Byakuya-sama, regreso más tarde iré al Rukongai_

—_De nuevo, Hisana—la dio un fuerte suspiro_— _esto no puede seguir así, tienes que cuidar tu salud_.

—_Byakuya-sama, quiero encontrar a mi hermana pequeña— su tono de voz se hizo muy quebrantable —se que no tendrá derecho a perdonarme, pero… quiero que tenga un buen recuerdo de mi persona._

—_Hisana, no tienes derecho a hablarte de esa manera, se que duele, pero no tienes por qué castigarte a ti misma y ahora mismo… tu… haces todo lo que puedes—se levanto de su escritorio, camino donde se encontraba su esposa y la abrazo —no te dejare nunca, eso siempre tenlo en mente, hasta el día que nos separe, siempre estaré junto a ti— el susurro de su voz hizo que la peli negra se estremeciera, cerro lo más fuerte que pudo sus ojos y solo sintió el rose de los labios del noble._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

—Me pregunto si siempre fue así Hisana, si realmente llegue al final contigo— solo miraba ese cuadro buscando una respuesta.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Las flores de pétalos de sakura florecían de manera natural, su quinto año de matrimonio, una primavera nublosa para la pareja Kuchiki. Ella estaba recostada en un futón donde observaba un épico atardecer junto a su amado, pero ella ya no podía más._

—_Byakuya-sama, por favor… encuentre a mi… hermana— ya no podía más._

—_Hisana ya no hables, empeorada tu salud— tomo con ambas manos la de su amada._

—_No tengo derecho… a que me nombre como… su hermana—sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el noble —por favor… si llegase a encontrarla, adóptala y así tenga a alguien que llamar como un hermano y por favor… jamás le diga sobre mi existencia… eso arruinaría algunas cosas— sus ojos se mostraban muy cristalizados._

—_Ya te lo he dicho, no hables, no cargues un peso después de todo lo ocurrido— su rostro no lo podía contener estaba muy preocupado y triste._

—_Byakuya-sama… estos años han sido una maravilla… perdón … por no amarte de la misma manera en que… tu lo hiciste— su rostro mostro una encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos se fueron cerrando muy lento, su vista se volvió negra, borrosa… ya no pudo más._

—_Hisana… Te Amo—su mirada se volvió donde se encontraba su ya fallecida esposa._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

—Hisana—observaba detenidamente el cuadro.

Unos pasos sacaron al Kuchiki de sus pensamientos, el crujir de los pasillos al caminar de forma rápida, la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe mostrando a una persona que no estaba contenta, sus ropas estaban todas sucias, varios raspones se asían presentes en rodillas, sus manos estaban todas vendadas hasta los codos, cortadas en todo su rostro y restos de hielo en los guantes que traía colgando en su cintura, una niña, era Sam.

—Bien… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? — no se pudo contener y lo miro con una mirada penetrante.

—Lo que haga en mi vida no te incumbe— dejo de mirar aquel retrato y su mirada se poso inconforme — ¿Qué quieres decir con "decirnos"? —

—No te hagas el desentendido— sus ojos se hicieron pequeños — ¿ya lo… sabe Rukia? —

De nuevo esa pregunta tan incómoda, primero Renji y después ella, hoy no era su día.

—se suponía que eso era privado, ¿cómo pudiste enterarte? —

—Parece que todo tu escuadrón ya lo sabe, con las escenas que hizo tu teniente lo arruino aun mas, los demás escuadrones ya lo tienen en la palma de la mano— apretó sus puños y su coraje creció de manera desconsiderada —es la noticia del día que el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, haya renunciado de un día para otro— se reprimió a sí misma, cerros los ojos y lo recordó todo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

— _¡No me pudieron dar a alguien más patético para entrenar! — señalo la Ojivioleta con su dedo apuntando a la chica que no podía hacer un simple hechizo._

— _¡CALLATE! — se desespero y cayó al suelo —yo no soy una experta en estas cosas. _

_Ya lo había intentado varias veces pero cada vez que lo hacía le explotaba en las manos, no lo entendía lo decía como era pero no lo podía controlar, ni liberar, siempre sucedía lo mismo; había acabado mal herida y sus manos le ardían hasta más no poder._

— _¡Kuchiki! — Ambas voltearon a la persona que llamaba, era un shinigami —el capitán ya llego y necesita los documentos para sellarlos—_

—_Sí, ya los llevo— tomo todo el papeleo entre sus pequeños brazos —vienes Sam— la miro._

_Esta solo se quedo pensativa se levanto y le dio la espalada —no, me quedare aquí, te alcanzare después— camino a paso lento y se fue directo a los baños, mientras que la Ojivioleta se fue acompañada del sinigami, hasta salir de los campos de entrenamiento, directo a los cuarteles._

_Mientras caminaba Sam hacia los baños observaba el colorido atardecer que se avecinaba eran unos encantadores colores de tono naranja, se podía ver una maravilla al observar a las nubes que se tornaban de una encantadora luz naranja amarilla, pero eso fue estropeado._

_Llego donde se encontraban los lavamanos, lavo y enjuago, le molestaba que los shinigamis se la pasaran cotorreando en los baños._

— _¿Ya lo sabes? — era uno de los shinigamis —esto te sorprenderá—_

—_déjate de rodeos y sácalo—_

— _¡Me entere que el capitán Kuchiki ha renunciado esta mañana a su cargo en el sexto escuadrón!— lo grito a más no poder _

—_¡eso es verdad!… espera y tu ¿cómo sabes?— _

—_Me lo dijeron y todos se enteraron que su teniente Abarai Renji le hizo una escena—_

—_vaya, vaya… las zorras no deberían andar sueltas tan tarde— era Sam, su ceño se fruncía y los miro —¡ustedes dos deberían regresar antes de que les pate sus enormes trasero!—_

—_¡siii! —salieron disparados, al igual que ella, ya era de noche; directo a la mansión Kuchiki._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

—¡NO ME JODAS, BYAKUYA! — Su enojo retumbaba por toda la mansión, se calmo y tomo de nuevo la postura, una costumbre que se le dio de pequeña cuando empezó a vivir con ellos— ¿Cuándo te vas? —

—A que viene esa pregunta—

—Acaso no lo comprendes Kuchiki— lo miro con el ceño aun mas fruncido— si renuncias… es porque te vas —

Todo quedo en calma por unos segundos y solo en rebote de un cuerpo cayendo al piso de la madera, crujió; Kuchiki la había dejado inconsciente.

—Solo dile a Rukia que se queda a cargo— se retiro del lugar, con una increíble rapidez.

Apareció enfrente los cuarteles y de nuevo lo inundaron los recuerdos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_Bien… y ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? — dijo el comandante, agitando su bastón, para llamar la atención del noble._

—_Aun no puedo darle mi respuesta, tendría que pensarlo— con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro._

—_Un día— dijo dando vuelta a su rostro y llamando la atención de todos los presentes —solo te daré un día, ya que te solicitan lo más urgente—._

—…_y la tendrá— el tono de su voz era fría, muy decidida._

—_Bien eso era todo se pueden retirar— dio la orden y todos optaron por irse del lugar._

—_Y Kuchiki… quiero lo más pronto tu respuesta—lo miro pero este solo le dio la espalada._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Un haori se hizo presente en el escritorio del capitán, con la marca del sexto escuadrón.

—Parece que has tomado un decisión digna de un Kuchiki— el comandante se levanto y tomo el haori, dándoselo a su teniente —bien… ¡desde ahora Kuchiki Byakuya será parte de la guardia real!... felicidades—

—Parece que alguien proveniente del Gotei 13 será el nuevo miembro de la guardia real— se asomo de nuevo a las rejas la mujer lo observaba de manera terrorífica —ha… porque pones esa cara hermanita— se alejo de la celda —enojada… ha no me debería sorprenderte; los rumores dicen que es alguien proveniente de una casa noble—

— ¡casa noble! — se levanto de donde se encontraba caminando al menos dos pasos a su delantera, pero cayó por las graves heridas que tenían marca en su cuerpo.

—Lo más interesante… es que es el heredero de una gran fortuna y ya tengo a la persona indicada para remplazarlo— le dio la espalada a la celda —he escuchado que tiene una heredera, pero prefiero confirmarlo por mi mismo— estaba a punto de irse, pero unos pequeños brazos lo tomaron por los pies.

—Tú eres… un maldito—

—No deberías decir esas palabrotas hermanita— con un movimiento impulsivo logro quitarse las manos de la mujer y se encamino a la puerta, murmuro algo antes de salir—no son adecuadas para una Kuchiki— cerró la puerta de metal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Continuara?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Fufufufu que les pareció, Renji ya no la riegue jaja que nos deja al descubierto al Noble xDD

Creo que en este capítulo se resuelven algunas dudas ajaja del pasado capitulo, si ya lose muchos recuerdos aflorecen eso era lo que queria que reflexionara el noble y lo más importante ¿Qué dirá Rukia con esta noticia? Recuerden ella aun no lo sabe y o_O la mujer una Kuchiki 8D eso lo deja con mas intriga y una pista.

Sus reviews me hacen feliz y para las personas que leen en silencio también. Pliss uno xDD


	3. Sorpresas a Flor de Piel

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; si fuera así ya hubiera hecho el Ichiruki oficial y no sería la amargada mangaka ¿sin pareja en su vida?

* * *

><p><em>Sorpresas a Flor de Piel<em>

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, como cuando se ocultaba la flor de girasol, pero lo peor, ni el astro rey se hacía presente y se iba la flor de sakura, si, la flor de color rosa, se teñía de un color profundo negro.

Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos de aquel enorme palacio, tranquilo como siempre ese noble, que renuncio a todo lo que había pedido, luchado, en toda su no vida, su despedida salió peor de lo que lo planeo, pero, daba por hecho que la propagadora de todo el escándalo haría saber públicamente todo lo sucedido, ya que ni la persona más cercana a su familia lo supo con tiempo, ni escuchado las propias palabras, estaba más que desconcertado por todo lo acontecido, pero un poco tranquilo de que ya su destino estaba descrito con claridad.

Al llegar al final del pasillo sus ojos posaron por una puerta vieja, sus pálidas manos se extendieron haciendo contacto con la fría manija, dando vuelta con sumo cuidado, empujo la puerta y esta rechino de forma irritante, al abrirla encontró a una persona muy peculiar con la mirada perdida en la puerta; era un hombre sentado en una enorme silla, frente a un escritorio un montón de papeleo, un tanto raro ya que utilizaba un sombrero de los años 70s, que le sentaba muy bien cubriendo una cabellera rubia, larga, desordenada, vistiendo un traje muy pintoresco de etiqueta negro; se le notaba que era muy joven, pero todo lo que traía le sentaba de manera positiva.

Tanta era su distracción que no se dio cuenta de la segunda presencia que lo acompañaba en ese momento; el noble muy desesperado ya que ni caso omiso le hacía, hizo acto de presencia.

—Acaso no me va a atender— dijo fríamente, mirándolo desde donde se encontraba de pie, haciendo que la persona pusiera más atención.

Desconcertado miro al noble—cuida tus palabras…— su mirada perdida de nuevo, pero ahora miraba su escritorio y abrió su un cajón, sacando un puro muy fino —ahora soy tu superior, trátame como uno de verdad para sentirme importante— saco de cómodo traje un encendedor y lo encendió.

— ¿Superior? —

— ¡vaya!, ni con grata sorpresa se te puede estropear tu poderoso perfil, noble— tomo el puro, poso por su boca entreabierta e inhalo, retuvo el espeso humo en su boca, llenando sus pulmones de ese embriagante olor a quemado, lo expulso dejando la habitación llena de una neblina espesa.

— Por favor, exijo más respeto llamándome por mi apellido— recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del rubio — ¿cuál es mi deber en este lugar?, para comenzar de una vez— lo dijo con una cara malacarienta, por el horrible olor y algo de fastidio.

—Acabas de llegar y ya quieres trabajo— su rostro cayó en desanimo —realmente eres un pesado— una sonrisa se plasmo— relájate n-o-b-l-e… ya no estás en la sociedad de almas, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras—se mostro una postura incordia de un negado y de nuevo exhalo el putrefacto puro, que ya llevaba más de la mitad quemado.

—Por no encontrarme en la sociedad de almas no puedo cambiar los hábitos que se me han inculcado—lo miro de forma penetrante —esa es la realidad de un noble.

—tú mirada me da miedo… lo sabías— se acomodo en la silla de la forma en que estuviera cómodo y termino el puro, dejándolo en un cenicero — ¿alguna vez has sido carcelero?

—no jamás lo he sido, pero ¿carcelero? — observo al hombre rubio con una mirada realmente escalofriante.

—Sería perfecto para el trabajo, tu mirada espeluznante me mata y serviría para calmar a los prisioneros…— de un movimiento improvisado se levanto de su asiento —últimamente andan mas alborotados, se supone que al llegar a un lugar como este sus vidas se apagan de una forma muy… placentera…— lo miro de nuevo y una pausa incomoda se hizo presente—…y sería una buena forma de pagar la barbaridad que acabas de hacer noble, como tu superior tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que yo mande y no dudar, de tu trabajo, ¡entiendes!— la cara divertida paso a un cara de pocos amigos.

—entonces lo que debo hacer en este lugar es ser carcelero.

—Por supuesto…— fue interrumpido de forma entre cortante.

—Abandone mi antiguo puesto de capitán para convertirme en carcelero, trayéndome con la mentira de que la familia real me necesitaba, para un puesto de la guardia real, que no existe— sus puños se iban cerrando con mas ferocidad al pronunciar las frías palabras y con un acento que daba miedo.

—Has entendido…— una sonrisa de victoria se cruzo en la cara del rubio y lo que pareció lo disfruto por el simple hecho de la cara de enojo extremo del noble —pero lo del puesto real no es una mentira, es un premio que te tienes que ganar y te toco una tarea muy fácil, por ser un consentido de una de las cuatro casas nobles, ósea un Kuchiki—de su escritorio de el cajón derecho saco un llavero, eran muchas llaves —toma— las aventó por todo el escritorio haciendo un recorrido, llegando al otro extremo —empiezas mañana.

— ¿mañana?—

—Si mañana— lo afirmo de forma burlona —lo que quiero que hagas hoy es que conozcas el lugar; y donde pasaras tus noches en vela— de nuevo se burlo.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese instante.

—Pase— pronuncio el rubio.

Era un tipo muy grande alto, de una musculatura inmensa, moreno, llevaba una vestidura normal de un shinigami, con una zampakuto normal.

—Me llamo— dio una reverencia.

—Sí, lleva al nuevo recluta de la guardia real a su habitación, tiene que descansar muy bien para su laborioso trabajo de carcelero— su rostro era muy aplacible.

—como usted diga, con su permiso— dio de nuevo una reverencia —por favor sígame; lo escoltar hasta su habitación— Camino por enfrente del noble.

Antes de irse tomo las llaves de mala gana, se dio media vuelta y sus manos volvieron a tocar la fría puerta, estaba a punto de retirarse pero…

—Por cierto…— el rubio cancelo el paso del noble; retiro el sombrero de su cabeza, se levanto de su asiento, se puso a espaladas del noble, haciendo una reverencia de presentación —mi nombre es Shadow.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Soul Society **

De nuevo en una situación muy pacifica, muy pacifica, que guardaba un gran secreto; un pequeño cuerpo descansaba en un futón en la gran mansión Kuchiki en una de la habitaciones, todo se encontraba en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba el agua correr en el estanque de los peces… de Byakuya, si el hombre que horas antes renuncio a todo.

Un pequeño movimiento de la joven, pequeños respingos, como si se levantara en una mañana pero apenas y era la madrugada, no recordaba nada, o eso creía, un impacto de conciencia la hizo levantarse de golpe, varias imágenes de escenas rencorosas la hicieron ponerse furiosa, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo, sabía que no lograría ganar nada si solo se llevara por los sentimientos de agobio, pensó que tal vez tuviera una solución a todo, inspecciono el lugar en el que se encontraba y rápidamente identifico el lugar, se encontraba en una habitación más de la gran mansión, tenía unas grandes ojeras, se veía totalmente agotada.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado del futón y abrió la puerta que daba una hermosa vista al estanque de peces, dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó en la orilla, alzo la mirada a la luna que se reflejaba y escucho a la puerta corrediza abrirse; vio a una pequeña shinigami que se adentraba.

—Rukia— pronuncio casi como un susurro, no podía hablar, le dolía la garganta — ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas…— se decayó su voz.

—Estaba, tú lo has dicho— camino hasta donde se encontraba la peli negra y se tumbo en la orilla —me avisaron lo que sucedió.

—Supongo que ya debes saber lo sucedido— está la miraba directo, para después volver al estanque.

—Renji fue quien me lo dijo.

—Entonces, ya lo sabes todo— su ceño se frunció levemente.

—ha, pero hay que ser razonable con Nii-sama, además es su vida, no la nuestra— la miro de forma refrescante.

—Tienes toda la razón— se levanto de golpe, pero su garganta le ardió, no le importo —pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa— se desanimo de golpe de nuevo.

—Deja de pensar en eso— igual se levanto, con un ánimo que siempre la identifico —será mejor que duermas bien, mañana te daré un entrenamiento para el cual vas a necesitar al cuarto escuadrón entero… para que no… mueras— su exterior reflejaba una paz, pero su interior sabia que algo andaba mal, pero aun así ahora tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad; ya no era nada mas ir a su escuadrón y tomar las misiones que se le encomendaban, si no que de hoy en adelante tendría que llevar por buen camino a la chica que encontró ella a punto de morir hace 7 meses, aun lo recordaba.

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_"Dile a todos que les deseo lo mejor... Adiós...Rukia...gracias"__— escucho las últimas palabras del él peli naranja, comenzó a desaparecer._

_No quería irse, pero tenía su deber como shinigami, le impedía quedarse a su lado, extrañaría estar junto al él._

—_ha… yo se los diré— una última mirada hecho al peli naranja, se dio cuenta que su mirada esta clavada en ella, antes de desaparecer por completo de sus ojos, pudo ver que los labios del peli naranja se movían, viendo que pronunciaba algunas palabras, pero no fueron escuchadas por la shinigami._

—_Ichigo yo…— no tenía el valor suficiente, era muy orgullosa, que se fue corriendo a un paso acelerado._

_Paso todo tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba cruzando una puerta que se activaría 30 minutos después de la perdida de los poderes del shinigami sustituto, tal y como se lo habían indicado, del portal salió una mariposa negra que la escoltaría hasta la sociedad de almas, se dio prisa a recorrerlo, todo no quería ni mirar atrás._

_En el lapso de tiempo que paso de repente se percato de una presencia, era casi nula de sentir, muy débil, no se quería detener, dio media importancia y volvió a su andante paso, pero un fuerte grito se escucho y la hizo detenerse en seco, no pudo resistirse, se devolvió y se guio por la insignificante energía que desprendía, sabía que iba a morir pronto, pero algo le indicaba que fuera al lugar donde se encontraba._

_El mundo del precipicio es a donde fue a parar, vio a una persona, era una niña, estaba encadenada al piso, en el suelo había unas cuantas grietas, parecía como si el piso fuese a abrirse y comerla en cualquier momento, se acerco, a paso lento y la observo, toda maltratada, desangrada e inconsciente, tenía la apariencia de una pequeña inocente, de la edad de unos 13-14 años, toda su ropa era negra, su cabello está cortado en capas haciendo que algunas destacaran, con el cabello amarrado con una coleta, y en su cuello traía una banda que se lo cubría por completo. De pronto el piso empezó a temblar de forma brusca y como lo pensó antes el piso se empezó a abrir, mostrando a una enorme bestia, espeluznante cubierta por escamas, sus enormes dientes empezaron a masticar la cadena que sobraba; la shinigami por inercia tomo su zampakuto y corto la cadena con su shikai ,la tomo y salió corriendo._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Estaba sentada en el comedor, tomando un poco de té, le ayudaba a relajarse; como pudo terminar así, en una situación tan incómoda; Sam no era una chica normal, pero, solo llego al escuadrón por órdenes y la gran influencia de la familia Kuchiki logro entrar al 13vo escuadrón como principiante, pero como vivían juntas, bajo el mismo techo, tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de educarla como una shinigami de alto rango, ¿cómo podía lograr algo así? si ni ella misma lo podía conseguir, era por lo mismo que decidió entrenar ardura mente; tomo por horror la noticia de Byakuya, estaba más que confundida, tenía ganas de llorar, no se podía mantener en equilibrio, se iba a desmoronar, no podía era la única esperanza de la casa noble, sería el peor momento para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de decadencia.

Decidió dejarlo por hoy e ir a dormir para poder descansar; se había vuelto a engañar por incauta, prometer algo que no se iba a hacer realidad era muy malo para ella, matar las ilusiones de una niña que piensa que se puede volver fuerte, fue lo mismo que ella pensó cuando apenas era una principiante sus expectativas estaban más que equivocadas cambiaron gracias a una sola persona… a… Kaien, se extinguieron al poco tiempo, de nuevo gracias a las pocas cenizas que quedaban revivieron por el único motivo a Ichigo que le pudo demostrar el significado ser grandes amigos, amigos… solo eso… ¿Cuándo se equivoco tanto referente a los sentimientos? jamás los manejo debido al temor de ser rechazada ella simplemente… se… enamoro.

Lo peor que una shinigami pudo haber hecho.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Lugar desconocido**

Las experiencias vividas eran horribles en el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña mujer, descansaba tras esas rejas; aun podía recordar cómo fue que termino en ese lugar, pero no quería recordar nada por miedo, sus más dolorosos recuerdos la conducían a una situación de soledad y cargar con la posible muerte de su hermana pequeña, la hacía sentirse aun mas podrida de lo que se sentía; Tal vez estar tras las rejas era su castigo por los terribles actos cometidos en el pasado a su hermana pequeña…

—… era solo… una recién nacida_— _su voz se requebrando y agudizo; tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, se lo tenía muy merecido o era lo que ella pensaba.

—Son buenos momentos para reflexionar no lo crees_—_ una voz la hizo reaccionar, era su hermano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ —_ un odio nació profundizando de manera hostil, haciendo olvidar todo.

—enserio, tanto me detestas como para que tu hermano favorito te visite ¡oh! Espera un segundo… yo no soy tu hermano favorito… es nuestra queridísima y amada hermana_—_ se acerco a la cárcel y sonrió divertido.

—¡no te atrevas a meterla en esto!— su grito desesperado reacciono de manera improvisada haciendo que el hombre retrocediera.

— ¡De qué demonios te enojas…!— él, al igual que la mujer se dejo llevar por la ira —yo no fui quien la dejo morir cuando era una recién nacida...

— ¡CALLATE!— se ceño se frunció y junto a ella se encontraba una taza, donde le llevaban de comer cada mañana fue arrojada por la mujer, haciendo que esta se estampara en las rejas de metal, la taza de porcelana se rompió por el fuerte impacto; ayudo a que descargara su furia.

—No me calles…— sus puños se apretaron —…yo no le puse ese estúpido nombre…— "el niño jugando con fuego"—… Rukia ha, ha, ha debiste estar drogada cuando le pusiste ese terrible nombre…—" se acerco a la mecha" —¡a un muerto! — "la bomba hizo boom y esta estallo".

Las lágrimas se presentaron en las finales palabras recalcadas con odio, torturador para sus tímpanos y su pecho le ardía.

—Yo… me retiro— se dio media vuelta —ah sí… a lo que venía… tu celda será transferida a unas ruinas de la familia y ¡otra cosa!, no hables con el nuevo carcelero— una mirada furtiva se inclino a mirarla —me iré por unos cuantos días… regresare después de destruir a la sociedad de almas, no comerás mañana ya que ha roto tu taza para té…muérete de sed, me harías ese gran favor, hermanita— cerro la gran puerta de hierro dejando a una desolada mujer destruida por dentro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Continuara?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Ya se debería matarme por tardarme de nuevo en actualizar jaja, ok mis escusas no me llegaba la inspiración detesto esos momentos donde "solo ves la pantalla de Word blanca y tus dedos a punto de escribir", pero no te llega y eso me paso todos estos días y no podre actualizar creo hasta los primeros días de año nuevo saldré de viaje y no me llevo la laptop Dx.

Deberás que complot con esto xD me encantan los enredos cuando todos los trapitos salen al aire libre se lleven una gran sorpresa, fufufu no se olviden Rukia si se lo tomo muy mal con la noticia de Byakuya 8O

¿Quién será el nuevo capitán del sexto escuadrón?

¿Qué hará Rukia con la casa noble? ¿La dará en venta? xDD

¿Quién es la mujer detrás de las rejas?

¿Rukia enamorada?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¿La autora está loca? R: si

Un review no le hace daño a nadie 8D y…

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!_**


End file.
